That Candy Store Girl
by JazzBox
Summary: OneShot. She was the sweetest person he had ever met. -Roxas&Naminé- -onesided Roxas&Kairi-


_**-**_**That Candy Store Girl**_**-**__  
_She was the sweetest person he had ever met._  
__implied __RoxasxNaminé & RoxasxKairi_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas & Naminé of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Today was the day.

What day you ask? August 17th of course. Other than true facts about dates, today was supposed to be the most important day in his life as a seventeen year old. Today was the day Roxas Hikari was going to tell Kairi Tatsumiya exactly how he felt about her.

"I can't do it!" Roxas fell on in knees in shame.

He was currently in his living room with his best friend Hayner Shizuoka, making preparations for his confession. Roxas had done everything he could to look good, from wearing his favorite shirt to new pair of bought jeans, and even his lucky checkered wristband. While Roxas was reluctant from even the thought of it, Hayner had sprayed some expensive cologne that Roxas had gotten from his aunt on his birthday a few months ago. Any girl would find him irresistible, but he lacked one thing:

**Self-confidence**.

His best friend pulled him up to his feet, "C'mon Roxas, you've been waiting for this moment your entire life!" the teen exaggerated.

"I've been waiting since the ninth grade," Roxas corrected.

"Whatever."

"I just can't do it Hayner!" Roxas exclaimed. He looked so nervous.

"She's leaving for Destiny Islands next week. There's nothing to lose," Hayner assured, patting Roxas' shoulder.

"Just my dignity and my only chance of not being single for the rest of my life."

"Okay, maybe that."

Roxas scowled at his friend.

It wasn't really true though. Many girls swooned over Roxas since day one, but eyes only stayed for one girl and one girl only.

"This is really hard Hayner. What if she doesn't want a long-distance relationship?"

"What kind of girl doesn't like long-distance relationships? To them, it's romantic," Hayner advised as-a-matter-of-fact. As if that was true... "You know what you need? A gift."

"A gift?" how come he never thought of that before?

"Yes, a gift. Most girls are materialistic aren't they?" Hayner smirked triumphantly, "Well, you should go now before you loose her. Olette told me she's stopping by the station at 4:30 to meet up with some friends. It'll be perfect."

Roxas highly doubted it would be perfect, but he went off looking for a gift either way.

**-xxx xxx xxx-**

In Roxas' entire experience with girls, the only one he had ever given presents to was his mother. Even those were obligatory birthday and Mother's Day presents.

Now that he thought about it, what _did_ girls like anyway? Stereotypically he began listing a few things: flowers, jewelry, cute things, clothes…then it hit him. **Candy**.

Sure it didn't last forever, but it was affordable. This way he could prove how great of a guy he could be. Roxas soon ran off into the only candy store in Twilight Town.

Luckily it was open from 9:00 A.M. to 6:00 P.M. It was about 3:30 at the moment, and Roxas soon stepped into the candy coated store.

A bell jiggled as soon as he got in as a sign of a costumer. It was a fairly small place. Mostly the color scheme ranged from red to pink to white. '_Valentine colors_' as Roxas liked to call it. Ranging from chocolates to candy canes to lollipops, it was every child's dream—and tooth ache. Cookies and other bakes goods like cakes were the newest addition last month from what Roxas had heard. He hadn't entered this store since last Valentine's Day when he was getting chocolates for Kairi, but that plan didn't work out very well since he chickened out last minute.

"Hello there, may I be in assistance?" a sweet voice asked.

Roxas turned around only to stare in amazement.

There behind the glass counter, was a girl his age. She had flaxen blonde that matched well with her pale creamy skin. Her clear sapphire blue eyes stared at him, seeing how he was the only other person there. She wore a white-shirt that had a cherry red heart and hug-tight blue jeans. Overall, she was very attractive in Roxas' standards.

"H-hi." he stammered.

"Anything you're looking for in particular?"

Roxas walked closer to the glass counter, his hand leaning against it. His cerulean orbs stared in amazement at the yummy cakes encased under the glass.

"Do you want to buy one?" she asked, still smiling politely.

"Uhh…" it took a while before Roxas could unscramble his brain, "What would you get for umm…someone you're confessing to?"

She though for a moment, twirling her lemon yellow hair with her index finger, "What's her favorite flavor?"

He couldn't look away from her eyes, "Blue raspberry," he managed to slur out, entranced in her blue eyes.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I meant strawberry," Roxas flushed.

She giggled with her high musical voice. Roxas wanted to hear it again, but she began to speak once more, "How about gummy roses? They're the latest addition to the shop. They're sold in these white boxes; twelve per pack. Would you like to see them?"

"S-sure." in reality, Roxas didn't even know what to get Kairi at all. He would have agreed to anything the attractive girl had said.

She took out a small white box out that had red rose prints all over, "Here, this what they look like," she opened the box to show a four by three display of pink mini-gummy-roses that were sprinkled in even more pink sugar.

"This is the strawberry flavored kind. Red ones are cherry, blue ones are blue raspberry, then there's grape, apple, and lemon." she explained.

Roxas was hardly even listening; all he could do was stare. He couldn't stop gazing at her, his eyes soon lead him all the way to a golden pin attached to her shirt. Engraved on it was her name, _Naminé_.

"Your name is Naminé?" he asked, a blush still visible in his cheeks.

"Yes," she had to laugh a bit.

"What?"

"You actually pronounced my name right. Hardly anyone ever does," she smiled, "What's yours?"

"Roxas," he told, "Do you happen to be Japanese?" he couldn't help but notice her name.

"I'm Japanese on my father's side and French on my mother's side. The '_nami_' part of my name means wave in Japanese."

"Cool, I'm a little bit Japanese too, just a little though. You can hardly tell, only my last name is the noticeable part of that," Roxas laughed. It was true. His dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes were hardly enough to give away what his true ethnicity was.

"Wow, that's neat," Naminé smiled.

Roxas now was leaning against the counter too, "I've never seen you here before. I usually see two other women working the shop before," he admitted.

"That's my mother and sister. We run the shop together now," Naminé explained, "I just turned sixteen on March so my mom finally allowed me to work up until the closing while she and Elena worked the morning and lunch hours."

"Maybe I can visit you, it doesn't seem busy here," Roxas grinned. He was finally relaxing around the other girl. Truth be told, he had never really had a real conversation with Kairi in his life, so it was fun to actually talk to someone from the other gender for once; namely Naminé (Olette wasn't included in this since he knew her ever since).

"You're sixteen? I'm already seventeen," Roxas admitted sheepishly. Even though she was younger by a year, she seemed more mature than him.

"Oh, what school do you go to?" she asked.

"Twilight High. How about you?"

"St. Aurora High. Aww, and here I thought we could pass by each other in the halls," she pouted.

She looked so adorable.

"Yeah," Roxas frowned, "But I can still visit you here." he smiled in reassurance.

"Well, I think you should stop flirting with me and pay for these candies now," she giggled.

He flushed at her words. Taking out the munny in his pocket he paid for the candy.

"That will be seven fifty please," Naminé told opening the cash register.

"Here," Roxas passed the exact change and she put his present in a decorative bag, "Thanks." he said as she passed it over.

"No problem, and good luck!" Naminé smiled.

"Thanks again and bye!" Roxas waved Naminé goodbye as he exited the shop.

"See you soon!" were her last words.

Even though he was going to confess to Kairi today, he had to admit; Naminé was the sweetest girl he had ever met.

Looking at his watch, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out. It read, 4:30.

"I'm late!" Roxas exclaimed, running down the street towards the station with the gift in his hand.

* * *

Wow, that was sure lame! XD Elena is actually the turk girl from _Final Fantasy VII_ if none of you have noticed. I couldn't think of a name, and Larxene didn't seem to fit well for the position. Hehe! Anyways, please review!


End file.
